The Legacy Of The Kururugi Twins Season 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Akira and Emiko Kururugi simple kids in Junior High one day crash though their parents shed and transported 500 years in the past. Once there they Meet Inuyasha and freinds but why were the transported here? Akira/Sango, Emiko/Miroku


The Feudal Era Japan. A dangerous place for anyone to be in Human or otherwise and this is where our story begins. In the empty field of the Feudal Era Japan, A strange man with dark black hair and a strange blue robe with a sword to the side of him was making his rounds before looking to the sky as suddenly it went Dark before crows began flying all over the place causing the man to growl. This was Utsugi the last of the Shikigami users in Feudal Era japan. Kakuju, his father died recently putting a lot of pressure on the young man but he knew he needed to protect Feudal Era Japan. "Naraku..." Utsugi muttered to himself before preparing his sword and jumped back a bit as the clouds in the air got Darker. Suddenly a dark cloud began zooming around as a strong demonic presence was felt from it. That much Utsugi knew for sure suddenly the appearance fully changed as suddenly the figure finally revealed himself. The Demon had long black hair and pale skin, as well a rather muscular build. The Demon had were red with white pupils with blue eyeshadow and donned a rather simple attire for a demon a dark blue with a purple vest on top.

"Ah Utsugi so we meet again." Naraku said, Utsugi hadn't moved from his spot with his sword in position ready to strike as the demon continued . "As you can tell my wound has healed from our last encounter." Naraku said pointing to the scar now that was apparently permanently on the right of his face. "My only regret was not finishing the job last time...I won't make that same mistake THIS TIME!" Utsugi shouted before charging forward with his sword in hand and without missing a beat Naraku brought up one finger to block it causing Utsugi to growl in anger and frustration. "I see not much has changed with you since last time Naraku! Still as arrogant as ever!" Utsugi stated before jumping backwards and landed on his feet causing Naraku to prepare himself for battle. Unknown to Utsugi the Real Naraku was lurking in the shadows biding his time and waiting for the right moment to strike. Utsugi would meet his end today if Naraku had anything to say about it. "Now Let's finish this! Shikigami Strike FIRE!" Utsugi called and waved his hand over his sword transforming it into a blade of flames before he charged in at Naraku who quickly began dodging it.

"I see you've improved since last time! SHIKAGAMI STYLE EARTH!" Utsugi Called before sheathing his sword and charged in with his bare fist aiming for a strike that hit Naraku right in the face sending Naraku flying through a tree as Utsugi charged in not letting up before Naraku sent Utsugi flying back with a slash of his claws and a wave of darkness as Utsugi fell backwards but was able to recover luckily in the nick of time. Naraku had gotten stronger for sure but it almost felt like the demon was holding back somewhat. Naraku dusted himself off with a small grin begging for more. 'He's dusting off my Shikigami like its nothing! has he gotten that much stronger since our last encounter?!' Utsugi questioned to himself. "SHIKIGAMI WAVE! WATER!" Utsugi shouted as using some motions with his hands sent a wave of water towards Naraku slamming him against the wall as Utsugi looked on hoping that did something...ANYTHING when it cleared though Naraku was standing on his own two feet still as if nothing had happened and this was really beggining to worry the Shikigami user as he had already gone though fire, earth and water and nothing had happened. He wasn't sure what more he could do sure he had the remaining elements Ice, Wind, Thunder, Light, Darkness, Life and Death but if three of them already hadn't done anything to Naraku what good would the others do?

"Are you quite done wasting my time?" Naraku questioned as Utsugi looked at him and growled. 'one more try.' Utsugi muttered to himself. "SHIKIGAMI STORM! THUNDER!" Utsugi shouted slamming a palm into the ground before suddenly a single lightning bolt came striking down and struck Naraku in a huge shock as Utsugi looked up with a small grin thinking he finally did something to the damn demon. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Naraku questioned as Utsugi's eyes widened when the smoke cleared and barely anything had been done to the demon causing him to look at him in disbelief. "Do finally realize what you've gotten into Utsugi?! Allow me to show you the power of the Shikigami of Darkness!" Naraku shouted as Utsugi's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!" He snapped causing Naraku to chuckle. "Did you think I wouldn't have learned how to harness some of the Shikigami power before we met again Utsugi?!" Naraku asked with a grin.

Suddenly a dark star like glyph began appearing around Naraku who began chanting. "Spirits! Here my words!" Naraku started as the Glyph surrounded around Naraku below his feet as he slowly lifted himself up. "This Fool who would defy me ushers in his own death!" Naraku shouted as A dark cloud appeared above Utsugi who was very weak at this point. "IF YOU TAKE ANY PITY ON HIS CRY YOU'LL HAVE TO GRANT HIS PRAYER QUICKLY!" Naraku bellowed as Suddenly dark lighting bolts began striking Utsugi massively. "NOW GIVE IN TO MY JUDGEMENT AND SEND HIM TO HIS DEATH!" Naraku shouted as suddenly the bolts got stronger and stronger before it sent Utsugi flying against a tree as Naraku walked up placing a foot to his chest with a smirk before suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke before...another Naraku? came from behind the tree and placed his foot right to Utsugi's chest. "You've gotten weak Utsugi if you couldn't even handle my double.." Naraku said with a smirk.

"This...Isn't...Over...Naraku." Utsugi coughed out causing the demon to laugh a little bit due to the predicament that Utsugi was in it looked pretty over to him. "It looks pretty over to me Utsugi and soon you will be apart of me and I will have access to all your Shikigami Powers." Naraku stated with a small grin causing Utsugi to laugh a little bit. "Your wrong again Spider freak...I used the last of my power while you wasted your time to unlock the powers to my decedents who will awaken in Modern Japan...you will get some of the powers Naraku but not all.." Utsugi said with a smile more or less accepting death.

Into the future of Modern Japan it was a brisk morning and lives were about two change for two individual twins. Akira and Emiko Kururugi. The two of them were on their way to school. They were in the same class as Kagome Higurashi though lately she had been missing for the last few days from class which was nothing like her. Akira wore the typical male Junior High School Uniform which was a white t-Shirt, a blue tie brown pants with a black belt and blue shoes while Emiko wore a tad different uniform compared to Kagome. She wore a yellow shirt that had white sleeves a little blue tie at the collar a brown skirt blue socks and red shoes. "What you gotta be kidding! Are you sure the four of them are going steady?!" Akira asked one of his friends are the bus while his sister was talking with her friend about something similar as the passengers gave them a look as his friend got in the way and spoke. "Come on you don't have to go and flip out over it." He said rolling his eyes and sighed before speaking. "You and your sister sure are clued out when it comes to stuff like that one look at them and it's so obvious." His friend stated as Akira looked at him funny. "You think so?" He asked causing his friend to nod. "Yeah like another obvious couple." He said as Akira's eyes widened. "SAY WHAT?! TOMO AND MOMO TOO?!" He asked as the crowd looked at him again as his friend got in his way again. "WOULD YOU QUIT MAKING A SCENE ABOUT IT YOU BIG DOOFUS?!" He snapped.

"Sorry it's just all of us are only in junior high." Akira said before Emiko came over patting her brother on the back as they continued speaking before the friend smirked. "Oh i get it you two are jealous because you don't have someone yet." He said causing the Kururugi twins to blush deeply holding their heads down. "Haha you and your sister sure blush easily Kururugi." He said with a grin. "Next Stop Kururugi Shrine, Kururugi Shrine." The voice over the intercom stated as Akira pressed a button to open the doors as him and his sister zoomed out. "Damn it we're late dad is going to kill us!" Emiko shouted as her and her brother raced towards the shrine.

"Sorry we're late dad!" Emiko called out racing by. "We'll Handle the Storehouse later!" Akira called out racing after his sister panting as the father blinked and shrugged his shoulder with a smile as they made their way into the storehouse. As they made their way into the storehouse Akira scratched his head. "Now what are we here for again Emiko?" Akira asked. "The Amulets next week is the doll festival of wishes." She said with a giggle as Akira nodded. "Right I think we put them in the back last year come on.." He said as they slowly made their way into the back of the Storehouse Akira stepped on a strange star symbol as suddenly his leg fell in getting caught. "Akira!" Emiko stated racing over. "Man we've got the worst luck today huh?" Akira said as Emiko nodded. "Yeah lets get it fixed later." Emiko stated as she tried to pull him up but suddenly the remaining of the floor that his foot got stuck in began falling apart before the two twins fell into the whole and surrounded by some strange magical particles no idea what the hell was going on or where they were going. It was bad luck after bad luck for them today and the two twins weren't sure if their day was going to get better or worse.

"Ugh..." Akira and Emiko groaned in pain as they slowly began getting up from the long crash in the forest they had landed in and they looked around to see nothing but forest and some strange tree. Suddenly the looked around themselves to see nothing but forests but than they looked up and hell just broke lose as closing in on them were moth demons as they zoomed down luckily Akira and Emiko dodged out of the way in the nick of time. "Where the hell are we?!" Emiko screamed upon seeing those Demons as they surrounded them. Akira's brother instinct kicked in as he got in front of his sister protectively. "Back off whatever the hell you are!" Akira snarled. "Hand over the Shikon Jewel Shard and we will be on our way Humans." One of them snarled as the two Kururugi twins blinked.

"Shikon what?" Akira asked in confusion. "Hiraikotsu!" A female voice shouted before suddenly a giant Boomerang seemed to come out of nowhere and hit two of the demons before retracting back to a the female who was running into the frey. The woman a black skin-tight jump suit with a kanji written on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor, pink armor plates made of demon parts, and a red sash around her waist for decoration.

"Save some for me Sango will ya?! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" A male voice shouted as suddenly he ran into the fray it was some strange male with dog like ears and a red robe while barefoot. He also had some strange necklace around his neck and a sword on the right of his side. "WIND TUNNEL!" A voice shouted before suddenly a giant wind came into the frey as Akira held his sister tightly. Suddenly the demons were being sucked into the tunnel and after most if not all were gone the man closed it. The man had black hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and wears golden earrings. His robe for the most part was poor and ragged it looked like it had been stitched together out of whatever pieces of cloth it was made of. He was also holding a staff. Lastly around the part of his hand where the "Wind Tunnel" had come out of was a string of beads and a pair of brown sandals.

"humph you call those demons?" The Red robed wearing man asked as the woman who had been addressed as Sango shook her head. "Not everyone has Demon strength like you Inuyasha." Sango stated. "Okay you all better start getting explaining quick!" Akira snapped not leaving his position in front of his sister who seemed scared out of her mind at the moment causing Sango to hold her hands up before turning to the others. "Let me handle this and Miroku HANDS TO SELF!" She snarled pointing to the scared girl that was Akira's sister as the monk that had been addressed as Miroku rose his hands ups in an understanding once in understatement Sango walked over to the two of them before speaking. "You might want to start from the beginning and explain how you got here." She said as after a few moments to make sure they were friends he nodded lowering his defense as his sister slowly got up.

At the village Akira began explaining what happened that brought him and his sister here. The Older woman thought for a moment she had a white jacket with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's. "Hmm so you two come from Modern Japan as well..Is there anyone from your time you might know that might of made their way here?" She asked. "The only one we know of in the modern era that has been missing from school for about a week would be Kagome Higurashi." Emiko stated. "You two know Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We could ask you the same thing Dog-boy." Akira pointed out. Inuyasha got up in anger and growled. "Kid you didn't just say that!" Inuyasha stated as Akira got up in anger. "What are you going to do about it Dog breath?!" Akira snarled as Inuyasha was now steaming in anger. "How about I rip you to sh-" Inuyasha started before hearing a female voice. "INUYASHA! SIT!" The voice shouted as suddenly the beads glowed brightly before slamming him head first into the ground. The two twins turned around and blinked the woman who entered was a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs. The woman blinked in confusion before her eyes widened. "Emiko, Akira?!" She asked as the two twins more or less jumped up as Kagome brought the two of them into a group hug. "Oh My God Its so good to see you two!" She screamed as the group smiled outside Inuyasha who had been planted face first into the ground. "What brings you two-actually better question...how did you two get to feudal Japan." Kagome asked as the two twins eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!" They asked..they were in Feudal Era Japan?!


End file.
